


discussion

by The_Jade_Parade



Series: Camp Ebott AU [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Gen, Haircuts, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, no misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Parade/pseuds/The_Jade_Parade
Summary: Kris comes out to Asriel.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Series: Camp Ebott AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	discussion

“So … what?” Asriel takes a seat on the stairs, Kris by his side, dimly illuminated by the little yellow-tinted kitchen lamp. Kris is clutching their knees, hair falling all over their face. “Tell me about this … thing.” They had texted him, telling him to meet up with them that afternoon to discuss ‘things’ real quick before they go get ice cream for Burgerpants’s birthday.

They say nothing, and instead head inside the bathroom. Asriel stood in silent confusion for a few seconds, until Kris pokes their head out, motions for him to come in.

A bit weirded out, partly because of how strange Kris is acting, Asriel enters the bathroom. He watches as Kris grabs a pair of scissors and holds out an arm, points their chin at him, offers it to him. He raises an eyebrow. They snip it a couple times and sniffle when Asriel flinches. They pick up a clump of their hair and Asriel gets it.

“You want me to cut it?”

Kris nods.

“You can do this later. Why can’t you have asked Mom? It’s not long before Kevin’s birthday, we have to go,” he says, irritated that they brought him here just for this.

Kris flails their hands impatiently and Asriel groans.

“Fine.”

Kris hops in excitement in a way that’s probably too childish for an eighth-grader. They turn to face the mirror as Asriel flattens their hair. “What are you looking for?” he says, all business-like, like a real hairdresser.

Kris giggles and snips their fingers at the length they want.

“Whaaat?” Asriel exclaims. “Isn’t that a little too short for a girl?”

Kris flinches. They grind their teeth and speak for the first time this evening. “Yeah … about that. I’m not. Like, a girl.”

Asriel tips his head to the side and stares at Kris through the mirror. “What do you mean? … Are you, like, a boy?”

“I don’t know,” Kris says in a weirdly high voice. “Maybe?”

Asriel expects Kris to say more. But there’s nothing.

He decides on breaking the silence. “So … you’re not a girl.” Kris nods. “Not a boy.” Nods again. “So … what?” he repeats his question from the beginning. “What are you exactly?”

“I’m enby,” Kris says so naturally Asriel almost feels like he’s being mocked. “Non-binary. I’m gonna start using they/them once I tell Mom and e tells everyone.”

Asriel’s hands fall off Kris’s head. “Oh.” He said it in the most indecipherable tone. “Okay.”

“You can start calling me your sibling now,” Kris says. “Perfect time to practice.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Why’d you sound so weirded out?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit,” Kris corrects.

“Language. I’m alright with you being non-binary.”

“Okay, but there’s something on your mind, I can tell.”

Asriel rubs the back of his head. A million thoughts run through his head. How long have they known about this? How did they learn about non-binary? Is he the first person they told about this? He decides to voice that last thought.

“I dunno,” Kris answers after a bit. “Just felt right.”

“Oh,” Asriel says, again. “Well-”

“Okay,” Kris says in the chipper tone they always use. They hop off their chair, even though their hair is the exact same length, and skip in the direction of the bathroom door. “That was all. Let’s go. Those ice creams won’t buy themselves.”


End file.
